Man Who Never Lied
by Erodous
Summary: kau akan sembuh, karena aku selalu benar. akan kuubah kebohongan menjadi kenyataan!
1. Chapter 1

_In the middle of Hollywood boulveyard_

* * *

Manik biru Kuroko terus menatap Akashi yang duduk di pojok kelas, sementara yang ditatapnya sibuk dengan bidak-bidak _shogi_ dihadapannya. Mata merah Akashi menyiratkan rasa frustasi yang menghantuinya. Kuroko mengamati kaptennya itu dari kejauhan, bodoh sekali jika dia mengganggu kegiatan Akashi. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum suara Akashi memecah keheningan, "Masuklah, Tetsuya,"Kuroko tidak terkejut Akashi menyadari keberadaannya, bagaimanapun juga, dia itu Akashi Seijuurou. Begitu Kuroko masuk, Akashi mengisyaratkan agar dia duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah Kuroko nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, dia bertanya, "Akashi-kun, apa ada yang terjadi?" Akashi menatap Kuroko, "maksudmu apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Kuroko menunduk, "Akashi-kun pasti tahu," jawabnya takut-takut. Akashi menghela napas dan memandang keluar jendela yang ada di sebelahnya, "_daijoubu_," Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "hanya saja..," Akashi mengacak rambut Kuroko, "tidak apa, aku selalu benar, ingat?" perintahnya. Kuroko mengangguk lagi, kaptennya itu memang keras kepala, lalu dia memegang sebelah tangan Akashi, "Akashi-kun tetap kapten kami," Akashi termangu, lalu segera dia sembunyikan keterkejutannya itu. "ayo pulang," ujar Kuroko sambil menarik tangan Akashi untuk berdiri, Akashi mengambil tasnya dan berjalan di sebelah Kuroko. "Tetsuya," ujar Akashi, Kuroko menoleh kearahnya, "terima kasih,"sambung Akashi, dan menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko, yang mengangguk senang.

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi dari tadi. Sekolah sepi begini lebih baik, tidak ada yang melirik dengan aneh kearah mereka. Tidak ada yang mencibir dan memaki saat mereka berdua lewat.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Akashi Seijuurou, siswa teladan dari kelas 2 yang paling ditakuti seisi sekolah. Bahkan gurupun tidak berani mengkritik tindakannya. Kakak kelas? Kakak kelas terakhir yang mengganggunya masih absen karena luka sayatan gunting. Ya, gunting. Siapapun yang berani menghalangi tindakannya, bersiap saja menerima sabetan gunting merah kesayangan Akashi. Tidak aneh bila seluruh sekolah heran melihat ada murid lain yang bisa _akrab_ dengan Akashi.

Berbeda dengan penghuni sekolah lainnya, Kuroko menyayangi Akashi. Akashi yang menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian. Akashi yang menolongnya dari kesulitan. Akashi yang mengajarinya bermain basket. Akashi yang selalu menjaga tubuh lemah Kuroko dari siapapun yang berani melukainya. Akashi adalah sahabat bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Kuroko adalah sahabat bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Hanya pada Kuroko Akashi menunjukkan sisi emosionalnya. Hanya di depan Kuroko dia mau melepas topeng dingin yang selalu menutupi perasaannya. Hanya di depan Kuroko Akashi bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"…Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko pelan, Akashi menoleh kearahnya, "kenapa, Tetsuya?" Kuroko menunduk, "boleh kita mampir dulu?" Tanya Kuroko pelan. Akashi tersenyum tipis, ekspresinya melunak, "tentu saja," ujarnya, lalu berbelok ke jalan lain.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah taman pemakaman di pinggir kota, disana ada sepasang makam keluarga Kuroko. Kuroko berjongkok di depan makam itu sementara Akashi berdiri di belakangnya, "_konbanwa_, tou-chan, kaa-chan," gumam Kuroko sambil mengelus nisan makam tersebut. Akashi tersenyum pahit melihat Kuroko, kedua orang tua Kuroko meninggal karena penyakit jantung saat Kuroko berumur 9 tahun. Sejak saat itu, Kuroko tinggal di rumah Akashi. Tubuh Kuroko memang lemah sejak awal, tapi semenjak dia bergabung di tim basket, tampaknya tubuhnya berkembang. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan kecemasan Akashi padanya. Sisi bagusnya, Akashi bisa terus mengawasi Kuroko. Setelah beberapa saat, Akashi menepuk pundak Kuroko dan berbisik, "sudah gelap, Tetsuya," Kuroko berdiri dan tersenyum saat Akashi menggandengnya dan membawanya pulang. "terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Maafkan aku," gumam Kuroko, kelihatannya Akashi tidak mendengar.

* * *

_Screaming at each other, like oh oh oh, can't take it anymore_

* * *

Winter Cup

Peluit berbunyi tanda pertandingan berakhir. Dengan kemenangan untuk Seirin. Di kejauhan, terlihat sosok berambut merah berdiri di bawah _ring_. "Akashi-kun..!" ujar Kuroko sambil berjalan menghampiri Akashi, tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh anggota Seirin yang merangkulnya sambil bersorak senang. Kuroko berusaha keluar dari pelukan mereka, tapi percuma saja, di kejauhan terlihat Akashi tersenyum sambil menunjuk lorong keluar stadion dan berjalan kesana. Kuroko hanya bisa tertegun melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

.

"Oi, Kuroko, ayo," ujar Kagami sambil menoleh kearah Kuroko yang memandangi lapangan. "kenapa, Kuroko-kun?" kata Aida yang sedang menggendong Nigou, sementara yang punya peliharaan hanya memandangi lapangan lalu berkata pelan, "maaf, kalian pulang duluan saja," Aida mengernyit tapi tidak mendesak lebih jauh. Sementara Kagami menepuk pundak Kuroko dan berlalu. Kuroko menghela napas dan mengambil tasnya lalu turun ke lapangan. Benar saja, di depan lorong ke ruang loker, Akashi bersandar di dinding, ditemani gunting kesayangannya. "Akashi-kun..," panggil Kuroko lirih. Akashi menegakkan diri dan berdiri di depan Kuroko, "Tetsuya." Ujarnya pelan tapi tegas, Kuroko menelan ludah saat Akashi memasukan tangan ke kantung dan menggenggam guntingnya. "ada apa?" bisik Kuroko takut. Akashi tersenyum, senyuman lebar yang mengerikan, lalu berkata sambil memainkan guntingnya di dekat wajah Kuroko, "tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin bertemu teman _lama_," cara Akashi menekankan kata 'lama' membuat Kuroko merinding.

Tertegun, Kuroko sadar dia menyakiti Akashi. _Score_nya dan Kagami menyakiti Akashi. Sorakan bahagia rekan timnya sudah menyayat harga diri mantan kapten Teikou itu. Lebih dari itu, Kuroko tahu dialah yang sudah menyakiti Akashi. "maaf," bisik Kuroko lirih. Akashi menyentakkan guntingnya, tanpa sengaja menyayat leher Kuroko, "kutegaskan, basketmu tidak akan pernah menang," ujar Akashi dingin. Kuroko mengernyit sambil memegangi lukanya. "aku _selalu_ benar, ingat itu Tetsuya," ujar Akashi sambil mengayunkan gunting merahnya, melukai lengan Kuroko dan merobek seragamnya.

Kuroko mengerang pelan saat darah panas mengaliri lehernya, sementara Akashi tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi. "selamat tinggal, Tetsuya," ujarnya sebelum menghilang ke lorong. Kuroko menggigit bibir sambil mencengkram sayatan di lehernya, "maaf, Akashi-kun," bisiknya lirih, matanya terasa berat dan panas saat air mata mengaliri pipinya.

* * *

_Like a tragedy, a dark comedy. Laughing at each other_

* * *

6 tahun kemudian.

Akashi masih melanjutkan sekolah di Kyoto, tentu saja kemampuannya lebih dari cukup untuk dapat universitas di Tokyo, tapi dia tidak kembali ke Tokyo. Sementara Kuroko melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo, bersama Kagami dan Kise. Sejak 'hari itu' Kuroko tidak lagi mendengar kabar dari Akashi. Mereka memang jarang sekali bertemu sejak Akashi pindah ke Rakuzan di Kyoto, tapi mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi. Kali ini…

Bohong kalau dibilang Kuroko tidak merindukan Akashi, tapi untuk saat ini, dia menikmati kehidupannya di Tokyo. Pagi hari, menjemput Kagami yang masih tertidur lalu berangkat berdua. Siangnya, Kise akan mengajak mereka makan bertiga. Malamnya, mendekam di apartemen sambil mengerjakan tugas dari dosen-dosennya yang sadis.

Keseharian yang monoton, terkadang Kuroko rindu saat dia berlatih mati-matian sampai malam demi memenangkan turnamen. Dia rindu dengan bentakan Hyuuga saat berlatih. Dia merindukan plesetan konyol Izuki. Bahkan kadang dia ingin melihat masakan Aida lagi.

Jam 12 siang, Maji Burger.

"Kurokocchi..!" seru Kise sambil mengangkat segelas _milkshake_ vanilla. Kagami berjalan di sebelahnya, membawa senampan penuh burger. Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan menutup buku yang sedari tadi dia baca. Dia hendak membantu Kise membawa nampannya saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyengat seluruh tubuhnya dan dia terjatuh sambil mengerang. "Kuroko!" seru Kagami dan menjatuhkan nampannya untuk menghampiri Kuroko yang meringkuk di lantai restoran. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Kuroko adalah wajah Kagami dan Kise yang menyerukan namanya.

.

Putih. Hal pertama yang melintasi pikiran Kuroko saat dia terbangun. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi sepertinya Kagami dan Kise membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat berusaha duduk, Kuroko merasakan adanya jarum infus di lengan kanannya, lalu diikuti seruan, "jangan banyak bergerak, Kuroko..!" Kuroko menoleh kearah suara dan dilihatnya Kagami duduk di pojok ruangan, Kise bersandar di dinding. "Kurokocchi akhirnya bangun..!" ujar Kise riang. Kagami berdiri dan menghampiri Kuroko, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "aku bahkan tidak tahu ada apa," Kagami meringis, "kau pingsan. Itu yang terjadi,"

Kise memeluk Kuroko erat, "uwaah..! Kurokochhi..! aku cemas tau!" serunya. Kuroko menghela napas dan berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun,"

"kau tahu itu tidak benar, Kuroko," ujar seseorang di pintu kamar Kuroko. Kise menoleh ke pintu, "ah, Midorimacchi!" serunya riang. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, "panggil aku dokter, Kise," ujarnya lalu menghampiri Kuroko.

"Midorima jadi dokter? Kok ada yang mau nerima?" ujar Kagami sambil melirik kearah Kise, mencari dukungan. Sialnya, Kise gak peka kalo udah nyangkut temennya dipuji, "hebat kan!? Begini juga Midorimacchi itu pintar lo!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Midorima-kun," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis, Midorima menghela napas, "berapa lama, Kuroko?" tanyanya. Kuroko menunduk, sementara Kagami dan Kise sama sekali gak paham maksud mereka apa. "sejak aku lulus dari Seirin," bisik Kuroko. Midorima tersentak, lalu mengepalkan tangan, "itu dua tahun yang lalu..!" geram Midorima. Kuroko menengadah dan tersenyum pahit, "maaf," bisiknya.

Midorima menghela napas lalu berkata, "Kuroko, kau..," Kuroko tersenyum, "tidak usah," Midorima membetulkan kacamata—lagi. "akan kubantu! Dua orang disana itu juga pasti mau membantu," ujar Midorima sambil menunjuk dua makhluk yang tidka tahu apa-apa itu. Kuroko menunduk, "tidak usah, Midorima-kun," ujarnya pelan. Midorima mendecak lalu keluar kamar, diikuti Kise dan Kagami yang mengharapkan penjelasan.

Saat mereka di lorong rumah sakit yang mulai horror karena sudah tengah malam, Kise bertanya, "mau menjelaskan?" Midorima memalingkan wajah sambil terus berjalan,

Lama.

Setelah mereka _sangat_ jauh dari kamar Kuroko, barulah Midorima menjawab, "… Kuroko punya penyakit jantung,"

Hening.

Kagami dan Kise terdiam. Mustahil, Kuroko yang selama ini bersama mereka, mengidap penyakit jantung?

Kagami mengepalkan tangan sementara Kise bertanya lagi dengan panik, "tunggu! Tapi kenapa? Selama ini..," Midorima menepis tangan Kise yang hendak meraih bahunya, "Jadi jangan bertanya padaku! Aku juga baru tahu!" bentak Midorima. Kise ikut baik darah, "Akashi bagaimana?! kenapa kau tidak mengontaknya!?" bentak Kise. Midorima menggeram dan berkata, "kau kira dia menjawabku?" Kise berseru frustasi, "setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskan!"

Kagami yang sedaritadi diam, menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dengan meninju tembok di sebelahnya. Midorima dan Kise menoleh kearahnya, Kagami menarik napas dan berkata pelan, "Midorima, apa maksudnya dua tahun tadi?" Midorima terdiam. "jawab."ujar Kagami pelan.

"terakhir kalinya Kuroko pergi _check up_. Dulu, kadang dia pulang cepat dengan Akashi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit," jawab Midorima. Kise merengut, "aku tidak tahu soal itu?" protesnya. Midorima menjawab, "aku pergi bertiga dengan Aomine dan Momoi untuk mengikuti mereka."

Kise memprotes lagi, "kenapa aku tidak diajak?" Midorima menepis, "harusnya kau bersyukur karena setelah itu kami bertiga nyaris tertancap gunting," jawabnya datar.

"kalian..," ujar Kagami, lalu menghela napas, "lalu? Kau ada solusi, kan?" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali gak salah, "kalau begini, operasi, atau…, operasi," jawabnya setengah melawak. (Midorima ngelawak?)

"tidak lucu." Komentar Kagami, "iya, Midorimacchi tidak pantas melucu," timpal Kise. Sementara Midorima hanya terdiam dengan wajah ngenes.

"lupakan, daripada itu, soal biaya..," gumam Midorima. "memang kau tidak bisa menggratiskannya saja?" gerutu Kise, Midorima berpikir sejenak, "mungkin iya, mungkin tidak, akan kuusahakan, sementara itu, kalian berdua," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Kagami, "bantu aku mencari uang biaya operasi Kuroko," Kagami dan Kise terdiam mendengarnya, lalu mereka berdua ketawa maksa. Beberapa saat mereka ketawa sampai Midorima menyela jengkel, "jangan ketawa kalian berdua," ujarnya sambil membetulkan kacamata—lagi. "baik…, Midorimacchi.., kami akan berjuang…," ujar Kise lemas sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

_It isn't funny anymore, oh oh oh_

* * *

Sejak itu, Kagami dan Kise berjuang demi mencari biaya operasi Kuroko. Pulang kuliah, mereka ngebut ke toko tempat mereka bekerja lalu baru pulang jam 10 malam. Belakangan, Aomine dan Momoi sering datang menjenguk Kuroko, begitu pula Murasakibara, karena Kagami dan Kise kadang tidak sempat datang. Mereka juga menyumbang untuk operasi Kuroko. Sementara tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberitahu ini pada Kuroko. Percuma diberitahu, Kuroko keras kepala sehingga dia pasti menolak mereka bekerja mati-matian demi dirinya.

Kise dan Kagami sedang berjalan pulang dari toko tempat mereka bekerja, sudah tengah malam. Beginilah nasib, pulang sampai tengah malam, tapi masih ada tugas dari dosen, tapi ini demi sahabat mereka itu. Lagipula, mereka dapat makanan gratis dari toko tersebut.

"Nee, aku jadi agak menyesal," ujar Kise memecah keheingan. Kagami mengangkat sebelah alis, "hah?" Kise tertawa pahit lalu berkata, "dulu aku dan Aominecchi sering menggoda stamina Kurokocchi yang lemah," jelasnya, "walaupun kami malah jadi kena sabetan gunting sih,"

Kali ini Kagami ikut tertawa, tapi dia menambahkan, "sekarang setelah tahu kenyataan, itu pasti tidak lucu lagi," Kise tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng, "memang tidak, malah terasa sakit," ungkapnya. Kagami terdiam.

Di rumah sakit, kamar Kuroko.

Kagami dan Kise terkejut melihat Momoi menangis saat memasuki kamar Kuroko yang kosong. Di ranjang yang berantakan itu tidak ada Kuroko. Kagami menjatuhkan kantung plastic berisi bento di tangannya tanpa sadar sementara Kise menghampiri Momoi, "mana Kurokocchi!?" seru Kise panik. Momoi terisak dan menengadah, "dia dibawa ke ICU di bawah, kondisinya memburuk," jawab Momoi sebelum kembali menangis. Kagami menunduk, lalu berbalik keluar kamar dan berlari ke lantai 1, beberapa kali ditegur suster yang hampir dia tabrak.

Saat dia menuruni tangga ke lantai 1, dia menabrak seorang pemuda seumurannya, tudung jaket yang menutupi wajahnya basah, mungkin diluar hujan. Suasana tangga yang agak remang membuat Kagami agak merinding melihat pemuda yang tersungkur di hadapannya, _kau ini kenapa, Taiga? Sama orang seumuran kok takut!_ Batin Kagami mengomeli diri. "Anu.., maaf menabrakmu, aku buru-buru!"

Kagami meminta maaf dengan panik pada pemuda yang terjatuh karena dia tabrak, tapi pemuda itu hanya menggeleng, "lain kali hati-hati," kata pemuda tersebut lalu dia naik tangga ke lantai atas. Tapi sebelum pemuda itu berlalu, Kagami melihat sekilas kilatan besi di kantung jaketnya. Setelah pemuda itu tidak terlihat, barulah Kagami menghembuskan napas lega.

_Ah, ngapain kau musingin pemuda tadi, Taiga? Mana sih ruang ICU.._, batin Kagami sambil menengok kanan-kiri. Ditemukannya sosok Aomine dan Murasakibara duduk di bangku di depan sebuah ruangan. Langsung saja dia berlari kecil ke ruangan itu, "oi! Aomine..!" seru Kagami sambil melambai. Aomine yang sedaritadi menggigit bibir menoleh pada Kagami yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Midorima mana?" Tanya Kagami, Aomine menunjuk ke pintu ruang ICU, "baru saja masuk," jelasnya.

Kagami duduk di sebelah Aomine, sebelah tangannya bertumpu ke lutut.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Murasakibara pergi beli makanan lagi.

30 menit.

"sial," umpat Kagami, "sudah berapa lama mereka di dalam?" tanyanya. Aomine menghela napas lelah, "dua jam," Kagami mulai mengantuk, matanya berat, tapi dia tidak mau tidur, setidaknya sampai keadaan Kuroko jelas.

5 menit.

Murasakibara balik dengan seplastik penuh _snack_ di pelukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ICU terbuka, tapi bukan Kuroko yang keluar, Midorima. Kagami dan Aomine hendak menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan saat Midorima mengangkat sebelah tangan dan memotong, "besok Kuroko akan dioperasi, harusnya sudah lama dia masuk ICU, tapi karena baru dibayar sekarang..,"

Kagami mengernyit, "sudah kau bayar? Kenapa tidak bilang," tanyanya, Midorima malah balas bertanya, "kukira kau?"

Mereka bingung, tapi Aomine menyela, "setidaknya Tetsu sudah bisa operasi, itu patut disyukuri," ujarnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Midorima menunduk, "masalah lagi. Kita tidak punya donor untuk transplantasi," ujarnya lirih. Aomine dan Kagami tersentak, _snack_nya Murasakibara jatoh. "transplantasi?" Tanya Murasakibara polos setelah memungut _snack_nya. Midorima membetulkan kacamata, "intinya, Kuroko belum bisa dioperasi sekarang, sementara keadaannya sudah buruk sekali,"

"Kuro-chin..," gumam Murasakibara, "lalu bagaimana?"

Midorima menunduk lebih dalam, "yah, kita hanya bisa menunggu, sebentar lagi Kuroko dipindahkan, kalian pulang saja dulu," katanya lalu berbalik pergi.

Aomine yang pertama bergerak, dia berbalik dan naik tangga ke atas, "aku mau mengajak Satsuki pulang," jelasnya saat melihat wajah bingung Murasakibara. "Mine-chin, aku ikut,"

Tepat jam 2 pagi, mereka berlima berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Mereka berlima memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Kagami dan Kise yang berdekatan.

Di apartemen Kagami.

"Dai-chan mesum!" jeritan Momoi mewarnai keributan di apartemen Kagami. Aomine, Ahomine itu membuka pintu kamar mandi saat Momoi sedang mandi di dalam. Dilihat dari wajahnya, tidak ada yang tahu dia sengaja atau tidak.

Kagami yang memasak di dapur hanya terdiam tanpa ingin terlibat dalam keributan yang diikuti erangan Aomine dan suara 'plak' keras berkali-kali.

Apartemen Kise.

"hei, Murasakibaracchi, kau mau pinjam bajuku?" Tanya Kise. Yang hanya dijawab Murasakibara dengan gelengan.

"mau mandi?"Tanya Kise lagi, Murasakibara menggeleng.

"mau makan?" Tanya Kise tanpa menyerah, Murasakibara menggeleng sambil menunjuk seplastik _snack_ di sampingnya.

"Murasakibaracchi..,"

"Hei..,"

Murasakibara masih sibuk dengan _snack_nya.

"hei.., jawab aku dong..!" protes Kise.

Sementara itu, di depan rumah sakit.

Pemuda bertudung yang tadi ditabrak Kagami sedang bersandar di dinding sambil menelpon, "begitukah? Baiklah.., iya. Terima kasih." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Sekelebat besi terlihat di kantung jaketnya.

* * *

_I was the man who never lied. I never lied until today_

* * *

Pagi hari itu, Kagami dan yang lainnya pergi ke kampus. Kuroko terbaring di ranjangnya. Dia menoleh pelan saat mendengar suara ceklikan pintu dibuka, dan di pintu berdiri seorang pemuda bertudung yang tersenyum padanya. "hai Tetsuya,"

Kuroko tertegun dan berbisik lirih, "Akashi-kun..?"

.

"Oi, Kise!" seru Kagami sambil melambaikan tangan, "Kagamicchi! Ada apa?" jawab Kise yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. "kata Midorima biayanya sudah lunas, jadi, mau bolos kerja dan menjenguk Kuroko?" tawar Kagami.

Kise mengangguk senang, "tentu saja! Sayang Aominecchi sudah pulang..," ujarnya.

Kagami mengangkat bahu dan berbalik pergi, diikuti Kise di belakangnya. _Firasatku gak enak_, batin Kagami.

Di kamar Kuroko

"hai, Tetsuya," pemuda yang dicurigai Kuroko sebagai Akashi itu mengulangi sapaannya.

"…, ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko takut-takut, karena orang itu memang Akashi. Akashi tidak menjawab, tapi dia duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku minta maaf," bisik Akashi sambil mengelus bekas luka di leher Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak saat Akashi mengelus lehernya, "_daijoubu_, Akashi-kun," ujarnya pelan sambil memegang tangan Akashi. "bukan hanya soal luka ini," kata Akashi lagi, Kuroko memiringkan kepala, ketakutannya hilang saat Akashi menggenggam tangannya, "tapi karena meninggalkanmu, karena tidak memedulikanmu lagi," lanjut Akashi sambil menundukkan kepala.

"karena aku, sekarang kau..," Akashi terdiam, tidak mau melanjutkan. Kuroko tertegun, sejujur apapun Akashi padanya, mantan kapten Teikou ini terlihat sangat sedih sekarang. Kuroko menepuk pipi Akashi yang menundukkan kepala, "aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun sudah membantu kok,"

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya pelan, Kuroko melanjutkan, "kalau bukan karena Akashi-kun, aku tidak akan ada di kamar ini sekarang, terima kasih," Akashi menggeleng, "tidak. Terima kasih, Tetsuya, kau akan sembuh, kujamin itu," ujarnya lalu melepaskan tangan Kuroko.

Akashi mengenakan tudungnya saat mendengar suara Kise dan Kagami dari luar kamar, "Tetsuya, aku adalah orang asing yang salah masuk kamar, oke?" ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko, yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Akashi melepaskan kepala Kuroko tepat saat Kagami dan Kise membuka pintu kamar Kuroko, "Kurokocchi! Aku-" seru Kise yang terputus saat melihat orang tak dikenal di kamar Kuroko.

"ah, Kise-kun, dia hanya salah masuk kamar, kok," jelas Kuroko, sementara Akashi keluar kamar dan berkata, "permisi," Kise dan Kuroko hanya menatap kepergian Akashi.

Sialnya, kali ini Akashi tak sengaja menubruk Kagami, dia berdiri dan meminta maaf pada Kagami dengan malas. "apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Kagami. Aduh, Bakagami, baru semalem ketemu. Padahal Akashi gak ganti baju lo. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Saat Akashi menuruni tangga, dia berpapasan dengan Midorima, yang diluar dugaan, menyapanya, "Akashi,"

"hai, Shintarou,"

Midorima tidak membalas, "cepatlah, aku harus pergi," desak Akashi

".. apa kau yang membayarkan biaya rumah sakit Kuroko?" Tanya Midorima akhirnya.

Akashi tidak menjawab, dia hanya kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Midorima.

"Shintarou," ujar Akashi setelah berjalan menjauh, "ya?" Tanya Midorima.

"aku selalu benar, kan?"

Midorima terdiam, "apa itu perlu jawaban?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis dan pergi.

Di kamar Kuroko

"rasanya aku pernah bertemu orang tadi, deh," ujar Kagami sambil membuka bento yang dibeli Kise tadi.

"begitukah? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya," komentar Kise.

"lupakan saja, lah," ujar Kagami yang mulai melahap makanannya, "oh ya, kelihatannya Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, dan Aida juga datang," jelas Kagami lagi.

Kuroko tersentak, saat itu terdengar ketukan di pintu. "Ku-ro-ko-kun..!" suara riang dari seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu memenuhi ruangan. Di sampingnya ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"yo, Kuroko," diikuti suara dari seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"terima kasih sudah datang, _minna_." Sapa Kuroko datar.

Aida duduk di kursi dekat jendela, "tadinya aku mau membawakan kue untukmu, tapi Hyuuga mencegahku," ujarnya sambil merengut.

"terima kasih, Hyuuga-senpai," kata Kuroko, yang dibalas acungan jempol dari Hyuuga, "ngomong-ngomong, Nigou mana?" Tanya Hyuuga.

Semua diam.

Tidak ada yang ingat untuk mengurus Nigou.

"eh? Nigou.., bagaimana nasibnya ya?" jawab Kagami canggung.

"tenang saja, Momoi-san membawanya pulang," jelas Kuroko.

"uh.., padahal aku ingin melihat Nigou," Aida merajuk.

"apa tujuan kita kesini, pelatih?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"tapi kemarin Aomine-kun sudah pulang bersama Momoi-san. Nigou juga dibawa."

Kise yang sedaritadi diam rupanya sedang memikirkan perkataan Kagami,

"_rasanya aku pernah bertemu orang tadi, deh_,"

Kise menggaruk dagu,

_setelah dipikir, aku juga mengenal orang tadi, rasanya._ Batin Kise

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

* * *

_Sometimes honesty is the worst policy._

_Happy ever after, happy ever after._

_Let it go, go, go, you never need to know, oh oh_

* * *

Jam 7 pagi.

Kagami dan Kise pergi kuliah, sepertinya mereka dapat tugas tambahan. Sementara Aida, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi pergi keluar mencari sarapan. Kuroko sendirian di kamar. Atau begitulah yang dia duga akan terjadi. Saat ini di kursi kamar Kuroko Akashi sedang duduk, di sampingnya ada plastic berisi roti dan sebotol teh Beberapa saat kemudian seorang suster datang membawakan sarapan Kuroko. Suster itu, diluar dugaan lagi, menyapa Akashi, "ah, anda datang lagi, Akashi-san? Selamat pagi," Akashi tersenyum palsu pada suster itu, yang berbalik keluar kamar dengan wajah merah. Akashi mengambilkan makanan Kuroko dan membuka rotinya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Kuroko.

"rumah sakitpun kukuasai," ujar Akashi memecah keheningan, "pasti kau berpikir begitu, kan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersenyum, lalu menyendokkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya, "oh ya, Akashi-kun tidak pulang ke Kyoto?" Tanya Kuroko.

"jangan makan sambil bicara, Tetsuya. Aku akan pergi setelah kau selesai operasi," tegur Akashi.

Kuroko menunduk, sedih juga kalau Akashi harus pergi, jadi dia mulai mencari alasan, "tapi aku belum bisa operasi, Akashi-kun," ujarnya.

"bisa, harus bisa," balas Akashi. Kuroko tertawa pahit, "tidak ada donor untuk tranplantasi," jelasnya.

"Sebentar lagi ada, aku tidak buta Tetsuya, aku bisa melihatmu. Kondisimu sudah sangat buruk, kau harus operasi besok atau lusa,"

"Akashi-kun, tidak usah repot-repot, aku juga tidak buta. Aku tahu umurku tidak mungkin panjang lagi," jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum pahit.

Akashi tersentak mendengar jawaban pesimis Kuroko. "kau akan sembuh, Tetsuya, karena aku selalu benar," Tegas Akashi

"semua orang pernah berbohong, Akashi-kun, tidak ada yang sempurna," balas Kuroko

"akan kuubah kebohongan menjadi kenyataan, kau akan sembuh, Tetsuya, percaya padaku," ujar Akashi sambil memeluk Kuroko, "Akashi-kun..," Kuroko balas memeluk Akashi.

Beberapa saat mereka berpelukan begitu, lalu.

"Tetsuya,"

"Iya, Akashi-kun?"

"aku akan pergi, tapi bukan ke Kyoto. Aku akan pindah ke Jerman. Mungkin aku akan sibuk, jadi tidak usah menelponku, tunggu saja aku menghubungimu, oke?"

Kuroko terdiam, lalu mempererat pelukannya dan menjawab, "baiklah,"

Akashi membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko dan terdiam. Tapi Kuroko merasakan air menetes ke bahunya.

_Akashi-kun menangis?_

Setelah beberapa saat, momen itu terusik oleh getar ponsel Akashi, Kuroko dengan enggan melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di punggung Akashi.

_Akashicchi? _Sapa suara di seberang sana. Terdengar jelas suara Kise menghela napas lega.

"ada apa, Ryouta?"

_Kau sudah dengar? Kurokocchi masuk rumah sakit!_

"iya, aku tahu, lalu?"

_Lalu katamu? Akashicchi dimana?!_

"jangan berteriak, Ryouta, telingaku sakit,"

_Akashicchi tidak datang kesini?_

"kenapa aku harus datang?"

_Apa maksud Akashicchi?!_

"kubilang jangan berteriak, sudahlah. Kau ini mengganggu orang saja," ujar Akashi mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan memutus telponnya tanpa memedulikan protes Kise di seberang sana.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, "kenapa tidak bilang saja ke Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum iseng dan menjawab, "bakal repot nanti. Aku malas," Kuroko menghela napas mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "lagipula..," lanjut Akashi, "lebih seru begini, kan?" ujarnya. Kuroko tergelak kecil, "Akashi-kun ini..," ledeknya.

Akashi mengangkat bahu, "sebentar lagi tiga orang itu akan kembali, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi dan dia berbalik ke pintu. Kuroko menunduk, "aku senang Akashi-kun datang," Akashi terdiam, lalu membuka pintu dan keluar. "_goodbye_, Tetsuya," gumam Akashi pelan.

Diluar kamar Kuroko ada Midorima yang bersandar di dinding, menunggu Akashi, "itu saja? Kau tidak akan bertemu Kuroko lagi, kau tahu?" Tanya Midorima. Akashi mengangguk, "dia tidak perlu tahu, biarlah begini," jawab Akashi lalu pergi menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, diikuti Midorima. "aku bisa memberimu waktu seharian kalau kau mau, Akashi," tawar Midorima. "kubilang tidak apa-apa, Shintarou, ayo," tegas Akashi. "bagaimana dengan Aomine dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Midorima. "terserah menurutmu saja, asal jangan sampai Tetsuya tahu, dia akan mengutuki diri sendiri kalau tahu," jawab Akashi tenang.

Midorima dan Akashi terus berjalan berdampingan sementara Aida, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi kembali ke kamar Kuroko.

* * *

_I don't wanna be picking up all of these tiny little pieces, tiny little pieces_

_Of your heart,oh oh, won't do it anymore, oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied, I never lied until today_

* * *

Kagami dan Kise duduk di depan ruang operasi. Baru tadi pagi mereka ditelpon Midorima yang mengabarkan kalau Kuroko akan dioperasi, dan mereka langsung keluar kelas dan berlari ke rumah sakit. Tidak memedulikan dosen-dosen yang meneriaki mereka. Sebelah tangan Kise memegang ponsel, baru saja mengabari ini pada Aomine dan yang lainnya. Akashi tetap tidak menjawab panggilan Kise, hal itu membuatnya frustasi dan membanting ponselnya ke kursi. "Sial!" umpat Kagami yang mulai frustasi juga. Hyuuga berdiri di sebelahnya, begitu pula Kiyoshi. Sementara Aida duduk di sebelah Kise.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Midorima menghampiri mereka, "Kise, Kagami, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujarnya dan menyuruh mereka berdua ikut, meninggalkan ketiga mantan pemain Seirin tersebut. Midorima membawa mereka ke sebuah pemakaman di belakang rumah sakit, di salah satu makam, ada nisan batu dengan bunga yang masih baru di dekatnya. Midorima menghela napas dan menarik Kagami serta Kise mendekat ke makam itu, ada tulisan di nisannya.

_Disini terbaring._

_Akashi Seijuurou_

.

Semua diam.

.

5 menit lewat.

.

Kise mengepalkan tangan dan menunduk. "sudah kuduga, Akashicchi yang..," bisiknya. Midorima menunduk, "kau juga sadar, Kise?" tanyanya. Kise manggeleng, "aku merasa mengenal orang yang sering ke kamar Kurokocchi, tapi aku masih ragu kalau dia Akashicchi," jawab Kise. Kagami berjongkok dan mengelus makam Akashi, "terima kasih, Akashi," gumam Kagami. Kise menutupi wajahnya, air mata membasahi pipinya, "harusnya aku tahu. Akashicchi tidak akan menelantarkan Kurokocchi," bisiknya lirih.

Midorima tetap diam. Dia tidak menangis, tidak meratapi kepergian Akashi. "kurasa kalian tahu kalau Kuroko tidak boleh tahu soal ini," ujar Midorima tenang. Kise menoleh, "tapi, kalau Kurokocchi tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Akashicchi..," ujarnya lalu mengusap matanya. Midorima mengangguk, "aku tahu, tapi ini perintah, Kise," ujarnya datar. Kise menggeram, "kenapa kau masih menuruti perintah Akashicchi, padahal dia sudah tidak ada!?" serunya marah. Midorima tersentak, Kagami sendiri terkejut dengan perkataan Kise. Midorima menarik kerah baju Kise, "kau kelewatan, Kise!" seru Midorima geram.

"lalu kenapa kalian tidak mau memberitahu Kurokocchi? Kau mau Akashicchi dilupakan begitu saja?!"

Kata-kata Kise membuat Midorima terdiam. "aku..," bisik Midorima, "aku menghormati Akashi. Dan pasti aku akan menghormati keinginan terakhirnya,"

Kise hendak bicara lagi saat Kagami berkata, "kalian berdua," Midorima dan Kise menoleh ke Kagami, Midorima melepaskan kerah Kise.

"selalu begini, kalian bertengkar dan aku melerai, tahan diri sedikit, kita ada di makam Akashi, kalian ingat?" ujar Kagami sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Midorima dan Kise menunduk seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi, "Kise, kau memaklumi perkataanmu, karena aku sendiri juga _shock_," ujar Kagami sambil menghela napas. "Midorima, aku setuju denganmu dan Akashi. Kuroko tidak boleh tahu soal ini," tegas Kagami.

Kise menggigit bibir, "aku tahu. Aku tahu Kurokocchi tidak seharusnya tahu, tapi..," suara Kise hilang ditelan isakannya sendiri. Kagami menepuk punggung Kise, "ayo, Kuroko masih di rumah sakit, ingat?" tegurnya. Kise mengangguk, dan mereka berdua hendak berbalik pergi saat Midorima mengibaskan tangan dan berkata, "duluan saja," Kagami mengangkat bahu dan berbalik pergi, diikuti Kise.

Setelah dua orang itu tidak terlihat lagi, Midorima berjongkok di depan makam Akashi. Tangan Midorima mengelus nisannya sementara mata pemuda _tsundere_ ini sudah menitikkan air mata dari tadi. Midorima tertawa pahit, makin lama jadi histeris, "kenapa tiap aku menyayangi seseorang, dia selalu menghilang dari hadapanku?" ujar Midorima mengutuki dirinya sendiri. "Akashi..," bisiknya, lalu menunduk dan kembali menangis.

.

Di rumah sakit.

Kuroko membuka matanya perlaha, dan di hadapannya ada wajah Kise dan Aida. "Kurokocchi..!" seru Kise riang, "Kuroko-kun!" seru Aida, tidak kalah heboh dari Kise.

Kise membantu Kuroko duduk, "pelan-pelan, Kurokocchi," ujarnya. Kagami tersenyum melihat Kuroko, begitu pula Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi. Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat mereka, lalu bertanya, "Akashi-kun sudah pergi ya?" pertanayaan Kuroko membuat penghuni ruangan itu, selain Kise dan Kagami, terkejut. "Akashi kesini?" Tanya Aida. Kuroko mengangguk, "iya. Sejak aku masuk ICU," jawabnya polos.

Kise memotong sebelum para senior Seirin merubungi Kuroko dengan pertanyaan, "tadi pagi aku di e-mail Akashicchi, katanya dia baru saja berangkat," ujarnya. Kagami menarik Aida menjauh dan membawanya ke tempat Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga, "ada yang ingin kubicarakan nanti," ujar Kagami, " sampai saat itu, jangan bahas apapun soal Akashi didepan Kuroko." Ketiga orang itu mengangguk. "ada apa, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko, Kagami menoleh dan menjawab, "ah, aku minta belikan makanan, aku lapar," Aida mengangguk, "aku ke bawah sebentar, ya!" ujarnya lalu mengambil dompet, kebetulan dia juga lapar. "aku ikut!" ujar Kise.

Seisi ruangan menatap kepergian dua orang itu, lalu Hyuuga berkata, "ah, aku mau ke toilet," Kiyoshi terdiam lalu berdiri, "aku mau mencari Midorima," ujarnya. Dan mereka meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kagami berdua di ruangan itu.

"Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"iya?"

"tidak usah berbohong,"

Kagami mengernyit mendengar permintaan Kuroko, "maksudmu?"

Kuroko tersenyum sedih dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, "aku sudah tahu soal Akashi-kun..," bisiknya.

Kagami terbelalak, lalu disembunyikannya ekspresi itu. "maksudmu?"

Kuroko terdiam, Kagami dengan panik berpikir, _bagaimana Kuroko tahu? Akashi kan tidak bilang apa-apa?_

"Akashi-kun…, tidak akan kesini lagi, kan?"

Kagami terdiam, "kurasa dia akan cukup sibuk disana," ujarnya. Nyaris gagal menyembunyikan kelegaannya. _Kukira Kuroko tahu soal kematian Akashi_, batin Kagami lega. Tapi kelegaan itu lenyap saat dia mendengar isakan dari balik gulungan selimut yang menutupi Kuroko.

_Kuroko menangis!?_ Jerit Kagami histeris dalam hati. Pemuda yang selalu datar ini sekarang menangis karena menganggap Akashi tidak akan kembali? Memang benar sih, Akashi tidak akan kembali.

Kagami tetap membisu dan mendekati Kuroko yang menggulung diri sendiri dalam selimut. Samar-samar dia dengar Kuroko terus berbisik lirih, "Akashi-kun.., Akashi-kun..,"

Sementara itu di lantai 1.

Tiga mantan anggota Seirin tersebut diam mendengar penjelasan Kise soal Akashi, yang mengundang kesedihan kembali bagi Kise, yang mulai terisak lagi. Hyuuga menunduk, Kiyoshi terdiam di tempat, Aida mulai menangis. Akashi bukan teman mereka, bukan sahabat mereka. Akashi itu lawan mereka, musuh mereka. Tapi Akashi mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan sahabat mereka, fakta itu cukup untuk membuat Aida menangisi kematian Akashi. Kise menghela napas dan memeluk diri sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit keheningan, Kiyoshi menampar punggung Kise. "ayo kembali!" serunya. Ketiga orang itu terdiam dan mengangguk.

Kamar Kuroko.

Kagami masih duduk di sebelah Kuroko yang terisak saat Midorima masuk. "hanya kalian berdua?" ujarnya dengan suara lirih habis menangis. Kagami mengangguk, "mereka ada di lantai 1," jelas Kagami sambil berdiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kise dan yang lainnya kembali, "Kurokocchi..!" serunya riang. "Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko sambil menyembulkan kepala dari balik selimut. Kise menatapnya bingung, tapi mengabaikan itu dan duduk di kursi. "hei.., Midorimacchi.., berapa lama Kurokocchi harus tinggal disini?" Tanya Kise. "paling cepat seminggu," jawab Midorima, Kise merengut, "lama sekali..!" ujarnya, "kalau begitu, setelah seminggu, aku akan menjemput Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko tertawa.

Sungguh, dia tertawa.

Sementara tawa kecil Kuroko mewarnai keceriaan ruangan itu, Kise menangis. Seisi ruangan menengok kearahnya, "Kise-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko. Kise tersenyum, "tidak, aku senang..," jawabnya. Kuroko tersenyum lagi.

_Akashicchi, terima kasih sudah membiarkannya tertawa begini. Terima kasih sudah menghidupkan Kurokocchi_.

* * *

_In the middle of Hollywood Boulveyard._

_What am I doing, in Hollywood Boulveyard?_

* * *

Setahun kemudian.

Kuroko berjalan pulang sendirian, hari ini peringatan kematian ibunya, jadi dia hendak pergi kesana. Kise dan Kagami ada urusan, jadi mereka pulang duluan. Yah, Kuroko juga tidak ingin ditemani. Tidak sekarang. Dia sempat membeli bunga di sebuah toko dekat kampus dan cepat-cepat pergi sebelum gelap.

Sementara itu, Kise dan Kagami yang pulang duluan.

"Kise, Kuroko mana?" Tanya Kagami sambil membuka botol minuman yang baru dia beli.

"kata Kurokocchi dia mau ke makam orang tuanya," jawab Kise.

Kagami terdiam sejenak, "dimana itu?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

"eh? Di dekat.., rumah sakit-!?" jawab kise tersentak, "kalau dia menemukan makam Akashicchi..,"

Kagami menarik lengan Kise dan berlari, "kita kesana..!" serunya, Kise mengiyakan.

_Kenapa pula Akashicchi dimakamkan disana? Apa sih yang dipikirkan Midorimacchi? Dia mau makamnya ditemukan, ya!?_ omel Kise dalam hati. Diam-diam dia mengutuk Midorima.

Sampainya disana, mereka mencari sosok pemuda berambut biru. Tapi sayang Kuroko tidak mudah dilihat. Kalian pasti tahu maksudnya. Setelah beberapa mlama, mereka melihat Kuroko berdiri di depan…, makam Akashi? Kise dan Kagami tidak bergerak, mulut mereka setengah terbuka ingin memanggil sahabat mereka itu. Kagami hendak mendekati Kuroko, tapi dipotong oleh suara Kuroko yang bergetar lirih, "Kagami-kun, Kise-kun," panggilnya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Kuroko masih terdiam, sesekali menghela napas.

Langit makin gelap dan tidak ada dari mereka yang bergerak.

"maaf, Kurokocchi," ujar Kise pelan. Kuroko masih diam, saat Kagami dan Kise mendekatinya, barulah mereka sadar Kuroko menangis sedari tadi. Air mata mengalir turun di pipinya yang pucat. Kise menggigit bibir dan memeluk tubuh kecil Kuroko, "maaf, Kurokocchi! Maaf..!" bisiknya pada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya terdiam dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kise, sesekali terdengar erangan pelan Kuroko. Kagami mendekat dan berkata, "Kuroko, apa itu kematian?" tanyanya, membuat kedua temannya bingung.

"maksud Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melirik kearah Kagami.

"seperti apa itu mati? Saat jantung berhenti berdenyut?"

Kuroko dan Kise terdiam.

"kalau itulah yang disebut mati, Akashi tidak mati,"

Kise menyela, "Kagami!"

"biarlah. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan ini lagi," ujar Kagami sambil mengangkat bahu dan mengelus dada Kuroko.

"Akashi tidak mati, Kuroko," lanjut Kagami, "jantungnya belum berhenti. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko terdiam dan meremas tangan Kagami, "terima kasih, Kagami-kun, terima kasih," bisiknya sambil tersenyum walaupun air mata masih mengaliri pipinya.

Kagami menggaruk kepala dan berkata lagi, "Akashi hidup, tapi di kenangan kita,"

Kuroko terdiam dan tergelak kecil, begitu pula Kise.

"ke-kenapa?" Tanya Kagami, wajahnya merah.

"jangan bilang begitu, Kagami-kun, tidak cocok," komentar Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Teganya..,"

"Kurokocchi benar, kau merusak nasehat yang bagus tahu," timpal Kise.

"kalian berdua, sudahlah! Ayo pulang, Kuroko?" ajak Kagami dan berbalik pergi.

Kise dan Kuroko menyusul Kagami, "hei, tunggu!" seru Kise smabil mengejar Kagami.

Kuroko hendak berlari, tapi sesaat dia berbalik dan melihat makam Akashi, _terima kasih, Akashi-kun_. Ujarnya dalam hati. Dan Kuroko tersenyum.

-OWARI-


End file.
